Gakuen Alice With A Twist (On Hold)
by MzShellSan
Summary: What would happen if Mikan had a million personalitys and a different past. WHat if she already knew Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume before she came to Alice Academy. What if she wasn't sweet and innocent? Find out in my latest story! Please R&R Shellsan
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Minna-san everyone settle down now I have an important announcement to make" Said Narumi-Sensei. Suddenly the class quietened down and everyone started whispering except for one boy… Natsume Hyyuga. "You can come in now" Says Narumi-sensei.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I walked into the classroom smirking but in reality I was laughing in my head and thinking _"what the hell. This school is going to be just like all the others, boring and easy"_ Please introduce yourself Mikan-Chan! "Ok, forgive me for saying this, gay lord but if you add chan on to the end of my name again I swear you'll be dead in a matter of seconds, got it?" I stated before turning to the class "Ok, here's the deal I'm Mikan Sakura, age 16, Special Star and Special Abilities Class. You don't need to know my **Alice's** and you don't need to talk to me. I'm giving you guys a warning to stay the hell away from me, don't annoy me and you won't get hurt." I state then I turn to the gay lord. "Yo, where do I sit?"

I watch as Gaylord scans the room then points to the back, "You can sit next to Natsume" He says. _Hmm this will be interesting to see their reaction!_ I smirk. "Speaking of which, Yo Nat, 4years you?" I call across the room. "2years now shut-up and sit down before you get shot by Hotaru!" Natsume says. "Tsk, really you haven't changed, if she even tries that then I'll make sure she never blackmails another soul BAKA and besides" I start before I teleport to the back behind him "I won the bet!" I finish smirking at him.

"Whatever!" He says leaning back and going back to sleep. Giggling I sit down next to him and look at the teacher. I noticed everyone looking back and forth at us and I smile at them, before looking at Koko and laughing "Yo kiddo, it's not nice to prod at peoples thoughts but thanks for the ability it'll come in handy" I say smirking. I watched his face go wide eyed. "Calm down! I only copied it. Jeez you people sure know how to over react to the smallest things."

"Free period because we have a new student today!" Cries Narumi before he walks to the door. "Yo Gaylord, you really need to update your get away excuses cause that's going to get old" I state before getting out of my seat. Everyone watched as I stood up and walked over to Hotaru's table after that idiot left. "Hotaru I missed ya how long did it take?" She looked up and smiled at me and said "1year, same as Ruka!"

I smile at her (NOT smirk SMILE). Everyone looks taken back. The great ice-queen Hotaru is smiling! "Ok, I say before moving back to my seat and sit down. Only moments after I sat down again a seaweed green haired walks over to me and started shouting at me. She said something like:

I AM THE GREAT SUMIRE SHOUDA, THE LEADER OF THE NATSUME RUKA FANCLUB AND I FORBID YOU TO SIT NEXT TO HIM! I just looked at her bored before saying "Hmm a 2~star level, cat-dog alice boring!" Her reply was "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! You are not allowed anywhere near MY Natsume!

I look at her before answering "You know what lets set some things straight her. He isn't YOUR Natsume he's MY Natsume. Second what do you really know about natsume because as far as I can tell you are just like all the other fan club members and groups he's had before. You know nothing about him so don't act like you do!" I shout bitterly before I get up out of my seat and walk towards the window. Everyone watched as I hand stand on the edge of the open window and flip myself out of the room to the ground that was below.

Everyone stares in awe. Seconds later Natsume comes back to his senses and gets up, walks over to the window smirking.

"So the games begin" He states before he follows after her.

The class watches Ruka and Hotaru look at each other and burst out LAUGHING!

"What's so funny?" asks an annoyed Permy. "Look Permy, I would stay away from Natsume and Mikan when their together. They haven't seen each other in 2 years and knowing those two"

Starts Ruka before getting cut off by Hotaru "They will be yelling, screaming, teasing, laughing, pissing each other off, kissing and a million other things. Did I mention right about now he's probably dragging her back to class so that we can catch up before they start sparing in front of us."

"Hotaru! You shouldn't have told them that! He's going to embarrass himself now!" Shouted Ruka before shutting his mouth realising his mistake.

"Embarrass himself? I don't believe!" Shouted Permy.

"Look at the score between Mikan and Natsumes sparring matches from when they were both 2years old up to just before Ruka and I were captured." Says Hotaru before creating a hologram of a book.

The book said:

'**Mikan-501wins**

**Natsume-298wins**

**Last updated 12/04/2007'**

Everyone gasped but quickly shut their mouths when they heard voices.

Next thing you know Mikan and Natsume came walking into the room Natsume was smirking and Mikan was red from frustration. When she saw Hotaru she ran towards her gave her a hug.

Hotaru looked at Natsume and said "Why did you HAVE to change her back?!" "Because if I didn't then she would in 20miutes" he shot back. "How do you know that?" She asks. "Because she told me" He answered smartly.

"Fine then. Mikan get off me until I get you some more pills to stop random changes. That is why you let them catch you isn't it?" Hotaru asks.

Mikan slowly lets go and she suddenly changes personalities yet again. "Yes, plus I wanted to see if they had Nat yet because I was really bored and all other guys are no fun to play around with" she says with a pout.

Everyone watches in amazement as they notice how different this girl can become really quickly.

~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~~!~~!

Thanks for reading my first Gakuen alice fanfic! Please R&R!


	2. TeaserChapter 2 A Women's Wrath

_**Me: Ok so I decided to finally update this story!**_

_**Everyone: *Cheers***_

_**Me: Thankyou, Thankyou, I would like to thank my friends, my mum….**_

_**Natsume: Shut up! No one cares on with the story!**_

_**~P~R~E~V~I~O~U~S~L~Y~!~**_

Mikan slowly lets go and she suddenly changes personalities yet again. "Yes, plus I wanted to see if they had Nat yet because I was really bored and all other guys are no fun to play around with" she says with a pout.

Everyone watches in amazement as they notice how different this girl can become really quickly.

_**~S~T~A~R~T~!~**_

Mikan's P.O.V

"You just couldn't stay away from me could you?" Natsume says with a smirk.

"Yes I could! Besides, as much as I love that sexy smirk of yours I think it's about time I wipe it off your face" I said while teleporting behind him and turning his face towards me.

Hotaru and Ruka notice the next change and sweat drop.

"Mikan I don't care what you Natsume want to do but please do it when no-one's watching… you're attracting attention." said Hotaru with a cold look.

"Oh riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! Hehe" I laugh at my stupidity once again changing attitudes completely. Then I finally notice the stares of anger and the glares (Me: aren't they the same?) I was receiving.

Sighing I smirk again. I close the distances between us and then pull away. The kiss was short and sweet, but, it was the last sweet thing until my victory!

Moving away I get into a fighting stance. He does the same.

He makes the first move. Bad choice. Those who move first are those that are asking to lose.

He moves swiftly towards me. I predict his movement. When he punches I duck, when he kicks I flip.

Whispers were heard around the room. I look at Hotaru to see she's filming me. Bad choice. Natsume see's my distraction and uses it to attack. He uses his magic and throws it at me. I barley dodge it and he smirks.

"See, you can't beat him bitch. He'll burn you to hell!" Permy yelled.

"You really haven't noticed?!" yelled Ruka. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Bunny boy's right. Mikan hasn't even attacked yet. She has been dodging every attack with ease!"

That was when she noticed my singed top. I noticed it too.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was ready to kill. He had completely ruined my new top. You could clearly see the singe he had caused.

"Nat~su~me!" I said rather sweetly. He looked happy with his effect. Until he noticed my aura. He gulped. He knew I was pissed and he knew it was time to give in, because if he didn't I sure as hell wouldn't be going easy on him.

"S-Sorry Mikan!" He stuttered. This greatly surprised everyone.

"What are you doing Natsume! Kick her ass!" someone shouted. A series of 'yeah's' followed after. Natsume turned to them and asked a simple question "Have any of you ever felt the wrath of a women who has had her new top, skirt, or any piece of clothing ruined?"

Everyone shivered at the thought.

"Have you?!" shouted Sumire. She was clearly jelous. Someone had yelled at 'her' Natsume.

"Oh, let's see, a week in hospital, 2 weeks on crutches and a broken arm if I remember correctly" I said wih a smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" shouted the one who I think they called Kitsune.

"That was for my new top and skirt!" I said remembering the tattered cloth after Natsume had had the great idea to 'warm me up'.

It made me angry just thinking about it!

"Calm down princess" said Natsume. He was attempting to get on her good side again.

The room suddenly felt really cold as the glares towards Mikan intensifies. Most were shivering. Most being everyone but the oblivious Mikan who was smirking at Natsume about her obvious victory.

~T~E~A~S~E~R~I~S~O~V~E~R~

Sorry but I kinda have writers block. I am giving you guys this teaser for now but this story is officially going on hold until I get over my writers block. I hope you guys continue to read once I pull it off hold!

~Shellsan


	3. Authors Note

_**! #$%^&*()IMPORTANT!)(*&^%$# !**_

_**Hey everyone! Shellsan here!**_

_**Ok, so as many of you know I currently have 9 on-going fanfictions. This is just a not to tell you that due to this fact I believe I don't have time to make the regular updates I promised and keep them all at a good 1500-2000 words each at least.**_

_**If you are reading this then that means I have decided that I will put this story on hold.**_

_**In case you don't know what it means for something to be on hold then I will explain. On wattpad if something is on hold it is no longer being updated until further notice.**_

_**I thank you for your co-operation and for the reviewers I have and hopefully will continue to stick with me through this.**_

_**Here is a list of the stories I **_**will**_** be putting On Hold:**_

_***Haruhi's Truth**_

_***Gakuen Alice with a Twist**_

_***Allen's unrevealed Family**_

_***Mai's a Hiphop pro**_

_***Mai's in a Gang**_

_***The Singer**_

_**Although I hate to put these stories on hold I feel that this is a necessary step to make sure that all my chapters are prepared properly and that I no longer have to keep failing to keep my promises.**_

_**Here is a list of stories which **_**will not**_** be put on hold for the time being:**_

_***Lucy the Dragon Princess**_

_***Ghost Hunt Cases**_

_***Tohru's deadly secret**_

_**This list may change. In case you're wondering the reason as to keep these stories alive and not just one at a time I will explain the reason for each of these stories. **_

_**Lucy the Dragon Princess- I have never had so many reviewers for one stories and it is the only story I am yet to update so as a debt of gratitude I will keep it going. **_

_**Ghost Hunt Cases- I know I shouldn't be picking favourites but… I love this story so much. It was my first GH and I think it deserves to keep going for now. **_

_**Tohru's Deadly Secret- Ok so here's a hint. I have a major plot twist coming up for this story and I don't want to stop writing it because I have some great ideas for it!**_

_**If you read this long and although boring VERY IMPORTANT note then I thank you.**_

_**Also, as much as I hate to say it, whether I am posting or not I will definitely keep typing bits of my other stories.**_

_**Here are some that I have been typing but I don't plan on posting just yet:**_

_***Ballet Stars-OHSHC**_

_***History is Key-GH**_

_***The Keeper of Many secrets- OHSHC xover Fruits Basket**_

_***Clumsy or Graceful? - GH**_

_***Naru's Revenge, Pulling Pranks P2-GH**_

_**Be on the look out for these stories! I am sure you'll like them.. at least I hope you will. I hope you read them too :P**_

_**Once again, thanks to anyone who has read this to the end and I hope you forgive me for doing this so suddenly.**_

_**3 ~Shellsan**_

_**P.S. **__**My schedule**___

_**Lucy the Dragon Princess: Updates found on Friday's**_

_**Ghost Hunt Cases: Updates found on Wednesday's**_

_**Tohru's Deadly Secret: Updates found on Monday's**_

_**I would update more often but I still have school work and homework and assignments and normal jobs to help around the house like cleaning and folding. When the holidays come maybe I'll update more often.**_

_**Until then Ja Ne!**_


End file.
